Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido
by Don Albornoz
Summary: En un día normal, cuando Coop está peleando con Sr. Gato, este envía a Coop a otra dimensión, pero esta no es para nada como la que conocemos...
1. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v1

_**Bosque de Bootsville, Coop, Fiona y Dennis peleando con Sr. Gato para detener un portal, lo habitual...**_

Coop: ¡No te dejaré traer a otras versiones tuyas de otras dimensiones Sr. Gato!

Fiona: ¡Ni eso te ayudará!

Dennis: ¡Tus planes nunca funcionan de todas formas!

Los tres chicos empiezan a atacar al gato, es una pelea reñida como siempre pero Fiona le pega una patada de karate la cual dirige a Sr. Gato hacia Dennis el cual le pega un derechazo que lo dirige hacia Coop quien le pega un gancho, hacen esto 3 veces seguidas pero Sr. Gato entra en conciencia, golpea a Fiona y a Dennis y empuja a Coop dentro del portal.

Coop: ¡Nooo!

Fiona y Dennis: ¡Coooooop!

El portal se cierra después de llevarse a Coop.

Sr. Gato: Oh ow

Dennis agarra a Sr. Gato.

Dennis: ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

Sr. Gato se ríe.

Fiona le quita el gato a Dennis y lo agarra del cuello.

Fiona: Quizás sea gracioso ahora, ¿Pero qué van a pensar el Sr. Burtonberger y Millie? ¿Realmente quieres ver a Millie llorar? Además, te aseguro que si no vuelvo a ver a Coop nadie te volverá a ver a ti rata calva.

Sr. gato está azul de lo fuerte que Fiona lo está apretando y ella lo suelta. El gato señala la maquina con el número de la dimensión a donde fue Coop.

 _ **Dimensión 24N...**_

Coop se despierta.

Coop: ¿Dónde estoy? (se acuerda) ¡Maldita rata calva, me envió a otra dimensión!

Un gato le apunta con un arma láser.

El gato se sorprende de ver a Coop y empieza a hablar por una radio.

Coop: ¿Ah? (intenta levantarse pero el gato se pone agresivo y le grita) Okay, okay.

Al gato le disparan por detrás y cae instantáneamente al piso.

Coop: ¡Dios!

El que le disparó se le acerca, es el Coop de esa dimensión pero no es tan parecido al original, este es más grande (15 o 16 años), tiene cicatrices y está en un uniforme oscuro. Este le apunta a Coop.

Coop24N: ¡¿Quién eres y quién te envió?!

Coop: ¡Espera no me dispares, soy tú de otra dimensión!

Coop24N: ¡Pruébalo!

Coop: (con un gesto burlón) ¿Quién más podría saberlo?

Coop24N lo mira con detenimiento.

Coop24N: Sí, suena como algo que yo diría... Hace algunos años... Sígueme.

Coop lo sigue y mientras camina observa lo destrozado que está el mundo donde Coop24N vive, los edificios están destruidos y el cielo es de un color rojo anaranjado.

Coop: ¿Qué pasó aquí? No te ofendas pero parece que algo horrible pasó.

Coop24N: ¿No es obvio? ¡Las ratas calvas se apoderaron del planeta!

Coop: ¡¿Qué?!

Coop24N: no grites, los gatos están por todos lados, me imagino que entiendes que en cada dimensión los hechos son distintos, la gente también, quizás algunas personas de tu dimensión no existen aquí.

Coop: Entonces, ¿hay una Millie aquí?

Coop24N: ¿Quién?

Coop: Es tu hermana.

Coop24N: No, nunca tuve una hermana...

Coop: Debe ser un alivio.

Coop24N: Aunque hubiese deseado tener una...

Coop: ... ¿Hay un Dennis en esta dimensión?

Coop24N: Obvio, es Dennis, amigo de la infancia.

Coop: Jeje, cierto y hay una Fio-

Coon24N: ¡Agáchate!

Se esconden detrás de una roca grande mientras los tanques y un ejército de gatos pasan...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v2

Coop: (susurrando) ¿Cuánto nos falta y a dónde vamos?

Coop24N: No estamos lejos de mi cuartel. Ya se están yendo, creo que podemos seguir.

Los chicos llegan al cuartel el cual está escondido debajo de una vieja casa.

Coop: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Coop24N: Espera, esto solo es una fachada por si los gatos entran. (activa algo desde un dispositivo en su brazo y una puerta escondida se abre) Este es el cuartel.

Los chicos entran y mientras Coop camina nota a la gente que está extrañada de verlo lo cual no le concierne mucho pero lo incomoda. Van al final del pasillo y se abre una puerta donde está el Dennis de esa dimensión trabajando en una computadora, este también está vestido con un uniforme oscuro y tiene algunas cicatrices.

Dennis24N: Hey, ¿Cómo estás? pensé que ya te estabas tardan... (ve al otro Coop) ¿Qué pasó y quién es él?

Coop24N: Dennis, él es yo pero de otra dimensión, lo encontré y lo salvé de uno de los gatos, casi nos descubren pero creo que no dejé ningún rastro.

Dennis24N: Entiendo, pero sabes que no hay recursos como para devolverlo en este momento... (mira a Coop) por ahora, así que... ¿Qué te dijo mi amigo sobre esta dimensión?

Coop24: Ah cierto, ¿Qué otra cosa me ibas a preguntar antes de que nos escondiéramos?

Coop: Sí, eso, ¿Hay una Fiona en esta dimensión?

La pregunta deja un silencio rotundo y la cara de Coop24N se pone pálida.

Coop24N: Sí, digo no, es decir, ella... ya vuelvo...

Coop24N se va caminando rápido de la habitación y Dennis24N suspira.

Dennis24N: Entre todas las cosas, tenías que preguntar eso...

Coop: ¿Qué hice?

Dennis24N: Esto va a ser difícil de digerir Coop, verás, cuando la invasión comenzó estábamos Fiona y yo en la casa de Coop, los gatos irrumpieron, dispararon y mataron a su padre y a... Fiona, desde ese entonces Coop ya no es el mismo, es despiadado con estos gatos alienígenas, les tiene un odio incontrolable, sobre todo al culpable de que los gatos estén aquí en primer lugar.

Coop: (atónito) ¿S-S-Sr. Gato?

Dennis24N: ¿Qué? No, se lo conoce como Agente 27B aquí, fue el primero que llegó con el objetivo de formar un enlace entre este planeta y el suyo para que sus habitantes viniesen aquí, pero como todavía estamos nosotros no llegan a esa fase.

Coop: Sobre eso... ¿Cómo se mantienen escondidos si usan tecnología, no los pueden rastrear?

Dennis24N: Por eso estoy en esta computadora, paso gran parte del día desviando los intentos de los gatos para interceptar nuestras comunicaciones.

Coop: Wow, ¿Tú lo diseñaste?

Dennis24N: De hecho, tú lo hiciste, que no se te suba a la cabeza pero la verdad es que Coop es más listo que yo, pero nunca pudo demostrarlo porque el gato lo distraía.

Coop: (sonríe por saber lo listo que es pero escucha ruidos desde la habitación de Coop24N) ¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con él?

Dennis24N: Puedes intentarlo.

Coop va a la habitación de Coop24N y lo encuentra golpeando un saco de boxeo con mucho odio y con los ojos lagrimeando.

Coop: ¿Hola?

Coop24N: Fuera

Coop: Pero...

Coop24N: Fuera.

Coop24N le cierra la puerta en la cara por lo que Coop vuelve con Dennis.

Dennis24N: ¿Cómo te fue?

Coop: No muy bien.

Dennis24N: Igual tendrá que salir, necesitamos recursos.

Coop: (molesto) Supongo que se pondrá mejor matando gatos como si fuera justo.

Dennis24N: No digas eso.

Coop: ¿Piensas que él se lamenta de lo que hace? Vi cómo le disparó a un gato como si nada.

Dennis24N: Yo lo he visto matar docenas y sí, lo lamenta cada día de su vida, lamenta que las cosas tengan que ser así.

Coop: (suspira) Quizás tengas razón, pero no quiere decir que lo que hace está bien.

Dennis24N: Él es consciente de ello... ¿Cuánto significa la Fiona de tu dimensión para ti?

Coop: Mucho, me siento muy extraño cuando ella está fuera de Bootsville.

Dennis24N: Bueno, piensa en lo que él siente cada mañana al saber que ella ya no está, ni su padre, ni gran parte de su humanidad...

Coop24N sale del cuarto.

Coop24N: Tenemos que ir a buscar recursos, ¿Vienes?

Dennis24N: Te dice a ti Coop.

Coop: Ah, seguro...

Los dos Coops van acompañados por otros 3 chicos afuera hacia una pequeña base de los gatos.

Coop: ¿Por qué vamos solo nosotros 5?

Coop24N: Ustedes 4 están para llevar lo que encontremos.

Coop: ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Coop24N: Yo soy el que mata a los gatos como si nada.

Coop: Espera, estabas escuchan-

Coop24N: Ya llegamos.

Los gatos están entrando cajas con comida, gran parte son Frisky Bits, pero otras tienen comida normal y agua.

Coop: Entonces... ¿Cómo vamos a-

Coop24N baja sin siquiera dejarlo terminar de hablar.

Coop: Claro... ¿Siempre es así?

Uno de los chicos: Es la razón por la que estamos vivos, no sé si es algo malo.

Coop24N baja hasta la base, agarra a uno de los gatos por detrás y le rompe el cuello, dejando a uno solo que está en la puerta distraído, Coop24N le agarra la cabeza y se la golpea muy fuerte contra la pared, luego va hacia arriba para entrar por la ventilación. Coop y los 3 chicos siguen viendo desde lejos.

Coop: Me pregunto cómo se las arregla para vencer a tantos gat-

Una gran cantidad de luces de láser salen desde adentro de la base. Coop y los chicos van hacia la base, Burtonberger está preocupado. Al entrar se encuentra a Coop24N entre los cuerpos de unos gatos.

Coop24N: Tomen lo que puedan.

 ** _Mientras Coop toma las cosas se pone a pensar en qué estarán haciendo Dennis y Fiona en su dimensión..._**

Sr. Gato está ayudando con el portal de mala gana.

Dennis: ¿Cuánto más va a tomar arreglar el portal?

Sr. Gato: (molesto) Meow meow meow.

Fiona: Sé claro, sabes que no te entendemos.

Sr. Gato levanta 3 dedos.

Dennis: ¿3 piezas para terminar?

Sr. Gato lo niega con la cabeza, vuelve a hacer un 3 y señala un reloj.

Fiona: ¿3 horas más?

Sr. Gato asiente con la cabeza.

Fiona: Genial, y yo que pensaba en ir con Coop a la pista de Skate hoy...

Dennis: Podrán hacer eso cuando lo traigamos de vuelta, es Coop, sabes que ha pasado por estas cosas antes, la única diferencia es que esto es un poco más complejo.

Fiona: Alentador, bueno, excepto por la última parte...

Sr. Gato: (señalando las piezas para que sigan trabajando) Meow meow

Siguen trabajando durante media hora hasta que aparece Millie.

Millie: Hola Sr. Gatoooo (agarra al felino) ¿Qué haces con Dennis? (ve a Fiona) Hola Fiona, no sabía que estabas en Bootsville.

Fiona: Hola Millie, que raro, juraría haberte saludado.

Millie: Habrás saludado a Coop dos veces quizás jiji, hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

Fiona: Eh...

Dennis: Fue a buscar algo en casa de Lorne y Harley, va a tardar en volver.

Millie: ¿Cuánto?

La pregunta los deja pensando un poco, se dan cuenta de que no tienen la menor idea de qué está haciendo Coop allí.

Dennis: No lo sé...

Millie: Bueno, los veo luego (se lleva a Sr. Gato) ¿Quieres jugar al doctor Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato: ¡Meeeoooowww!

Dennis: Genial, sin el gato no queda mucho para hacer ahora... ¿Fiona?

Fiona está sentada mirando hacia el piso.

Dennis: Ey, recuerda lo que di-

Fiona: ¡Sí, ya sé! Pero no es verdad, la verdad es que no tenemos idea de qué está haciendo en esa dimensión.

Dennis: ...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v3

Coop y los demás se están yendo de la base con los recursos, Coop24N los guía de nuevo hacia el lugar, se esconden de los tanques, lo usual en ese mundo. Cuando vuelven y entran a la base los 3 chicos que los acompañaron se van por su camino y los Coops van con Dennis.

Dennis24N: Me alegro que ya estés de vuelta, no quería llamarte pero debería haberlo hecho.

Coop24N: ¿Qué pasó?

Dennis24N: Código M.R.K.A.T.

Coop: ¿Y eso qué es?

Dennis24N: estuve en la base de datos de los gatos y encontré planes de un desfile en donde el Agente 27B estará presente, es nuestra oportunidad de-

Coop24N: Liquidarlo...

Coop: Espera, ¿Qu-

Coop24N: ¿Dónde y Cuándo será el desfile?

Dennis24N: Por eso dije que debería haberte llamado, es en unas horas, en el centro de Bootsville, podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlo, ¿Qué dices?

Coop24N: Tenemos que llevar a todos, haz una junta general, ahora.

Dennis24N: Hecho.

Coop24N y Dennis24N salen hacia donde están todos los sobrevivientes, estos están atentos a lo que Coop24N tiene que decir.

Coop24N: Todos me conocen, varios confían en mí, la mayoría duda de mi cordura pero me respetan por haberlos ayudado... Pero no se trata sobre mí, se trata sobre algo más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, se trata de nuestro planeta. Hoy Dennis se infiltró en las comunicaciones de los gatos y descubrió que el Agente 27B, principal causante de nuestra miseria, estará en un desfile en unas horas, podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con él... Y vengar a todos los que nos ha arrebatado, porque todos hemos perdido a alguien... Sé que es arriesgado, pero como dije, podría ser nuestra única oportunidad para acabar con él...

La gente que lo estaba escuchando se empezó a movilizar.

Coop: ¿Qué hacen?

Coop24N: ¿No es obvio? Se preparan para el último golpe, hoy el Agente 27B muere, mañana vuelves a tu dimensión y pasado mañana reconstruimos el planeta. Dime, ¿Vas a participar?

Coop: Supongo... Pero te aclaro que no voy a matar a nadie.

Coop24N: (Se cruza de brazos) Es justo... En realidad no lo es, puedo respetar tu decisión pero será mejor que no estorbes.

Se miran con enojo durante unos segundos pero Coop24N se va para prepararse. Dentro de un rato todos salen ya listos...

Dennis24N: Gente, el desfile será en el centro de Bootsville, solo síganle el paso a Coop si no saben dónde es.

Una de las personas: ¿Cuál Coop? ¿El pequeño, el grande?

Coop24N: Yo, obviamente.

La gente va armada hacia el centro de Bootsville, Coop solo mira alrededor sorprendido de la destrucción que hay, pero no es el único, Coop24N también está igual, un poco más nostálgico que sorprendido, quizás esté destruido por dentro y mate, pero sigue siendo un humano y también sigue siendo... Coop...

 _ **Con Fiona y Dennis...**_

Dennis se había ido después de ver lo mal que estaba Fiona, pero ahora que vuelve trae su teléfono.

Fiona: (se percata de que Dennis está con su teléfono) Dennis, que me muestres una foto de nosotros con Coop no hará que me sienta mejor.

Dennis: No se trata de eso, se trata sobre Coop. Escucha...

Dennis empieza a mostrarle un video de un día en el que Coop se quedó en su casa, se quedaron hasta tarde y entre tanta charla de tonterías salió un tema.

 _ **En el video...**_

Dennis: Jeje, no quiero ser entrometido pero... ¿Qué hay de Fiona?

Coop: ¿Cómo?

Dennis: Ya sabes...

Coop: Hmmm, bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo describirla...

Dennis: Pero no sobre lo que piensas de ella, eso lo sabe medio mundo... Sino alguna anécdota o algo...

Coop: La verdad es que no hay mucho que no sepas... Digo, siempre somos los 3 contándote a ti pero si hay algo que a día de hoy sigo pensando es en cuando Sr. Gato le "borró" la memoria, me sentí miserable, mal... Con suerte tenía ganas de detener lo que sea que Sr. Gato estuviera haciendo, sentía que una de las razones por las que había decidido dejar de intentar exponer al gato y contenerlo por mi cuenta hubiese desaparecido... Y así era, o peor, cuando la conocí por primera vez, literalmente vi los rayos del sol reflejándose en su rubio cabello, Sr. Gato estaba amenazando su vida en ese momento... Incluso consideré matar al gato jeje...

Dennis: Eso fue algo profundo, ¿No crees?

Coop: Fue algo sincero, ah y por cierto, ni se te ocurra mostrarle este video, sí, sé que estás grabando...

Dennis: Jaja, está bien, tampoco te pongas así...

Coop: Porque en parte lo que dije no solo menciona lo que siento por ella sino... Gran parte de los problemas con los que tengo que lidiar en mi cabeza... Pensando en como cada situación con la rata calva puede salir mal...

Dennis: Okay, lo entiendo...

 _ **Termina el video...**_

Dennis: Bueno, acabo de romper una promesa, espero que entiendas que por más que no sepamos qué está haciendo Coop no debemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos...

Fiona: Entiendo... ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer esto sin Sr. Gato?

Dennis: Vamos a sacarlo de casa y dejar un señuelo.

Los chicos van, suben por la escalera hacia el techo de la casa Burtonberger, se asoman por la ventana y ven a Sr. Gato en una cuna molesto y a Millie con él tomando el té.

Millie: ¿Estás disfrutando del té Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato: (molesto) Meow...

Sr. Gato patea la mesa disimuladamente y a Millie se le cae la taza que estaba vacía, cuando ella va a agarrarla Dennis y Fiona le hacen señas desde la ventana. Sr Gato los ve y dispara un láser desde su uña para hervir la pava con té hasta que el mismo se evapora, todo antes de que Millie levante la taza.

Millie: (Intenta servirse) Uuuy, parece que no hay más té, ya vuelvo Sr. Gato

Sr. Gato espera a que Millie salga y enojado sale de la cuna y la patea, los chicos le abren la ventana y este sale. Ahora los 3 van devuelta al bosque para terminar el portal.

Dennis: Supongo que ahora sí lo vamos a terminar.

Fiona: Obvio, ¿O no Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato: (Hace señas para que se apuren) Meh

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Lorne y Harley quienes estaban haciendo un desastre con las piezas del portal.

Fiona: (estalla) ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Esos no son juguetes!

Lorne y Harley: (enamorados) Hola Fiona.

Dennis: ¡Dejen eso!

Lorne: Vamos amigo, no te pertenece...

Dennis: Estaba trabajando con eso.

Harley: *Estabas*

Fiona los saca a patadas del lugar.

Fiona: ¿Qué tanto rompieron?

Dennis: Bastante...

Sr. Gato se pega en la cara de frustración.

Fiona: ¿De qué te quejas? Ni siquiera querías ayudar en primer lugar

Sr. Gato gruñe

Dennis: Okay, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir arreglando el portal.

Fiona: Está bien.

Sr. gato: Hmhp

 ** _Dimensión 24N..._**

La resistencia está escondida ya cerca del desfile, planean tenderles una emboscada, el grupo de gatos está desprevenido, Coop24N sale del escondite solo.

Coop: Oye, ¿Qué haces?

Coop24: Quédate escondido con todos, a mi señal atacan.

Coop24 termina de salir y encara al ejército de gatos.

Coop24N: ¿Sorprendidos? O más bien, ¿Sorprendido Agente 27B?

Agente 27B: (Está en el frente del ejército, lleva un cetro con un diamante y una capa de realeza) ¿Debería estarlo? Vamos Coop, ya estás grande para estas cosas.

Coop24N: Los voy a sacar de este planeta

Agente 24N: (señala a su ejército) Pero estamos en mayor cantidad

Coop24: Y dependen demasiado de su líder, por eso vine a acabar contigo, ¡Por mi planeta, por mi gente, por mi padre y...

Agente 27B: ¿No te estás olvidando de alguien?

Coop24N: (Con una mirada de completa ira y determinación) Por ella... Por Fiona, no la he olvidado, jamás olvidaré el hecho de que me la hayas arrebatado, jamás podré dormir tranquilo hasta saber que las ratas calvas ya no están en este mundo.

Agente 27B: Pffft, que poético, (le da la espalda a Coop) si alguien quiere dispararle tiene mi total permiso.

Coop24N hace una señal y alrededor del ejército sale la resistencia disparando contra los gatos, en el medio del caos...

Agente 27B: (Sonríe) ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?


	4. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v4

La resistencia sigue disparando a los gatos pero desde los tanques salen más felinos de los que parecía haber, Coop24N les dispara a medida que salen pero eventualmente se termina cubriendo porque son demasiados.

Agente 27B: (Desde el fondo en el caos) Tengo que admitir que fue divertido, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, en especial tú porque empezaste a volverte un problema que no se puede tolerar

Coop24N no dice nada y le dispara, desafortunadamente el Agente 27B lo esquiva.

Agente 27B: Adiós entonces...

El Agente 27B se va mientras la resistencia lucha contra los gatos. La mayoría está en el medio atacando de frente, yendo a matar, Coop se queda escondido hasta que un gato se asoma, Burtonberger lo noquea.

Coop: Fiu (lo golpean por detrás) ¡Oye! (es un gato que está por dispararle, pero justo llega Coop24N y lo mata) ¡Ah!

Coop24N: No seas una carga (le pasa un arma)

Coop: Sabes que no lo haré.

Coop24N: No voy a discutir sobre esto ahora, solo no molestes (sale disparando, su arma se queda sin energía y un gato se le acerca, le pega, saca la pistola láser y le dispara)

El combate se vuelve literalmente explosivo en el momento en que los tanques comienzan a disparar, Coop24N y Dennis24N logran dejar bombas y destruir algunos pero son demasiados. No les queda de otra que esconderse junto a la resistencia.

Coop24N: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Dennis24N: No lo sé (se asoma y ve a los gatos llevándose a los heridos como rehenes) Oh no, se los están llevando, Coop, tenemos que desistir y llevarnos a los que quedan.

Coop24N: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! Esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con él.

Dennis24N: Acabar con él no servirá de nada si él acaba con todos nosotros, ¡Piensa Coop! Ya hablamos de que yo me ocuparía de la organización.

Coop24N: ... Cierto, da la señal.

Dennis24N: (se levanta y grita) ¡Retirada! ¡Vámonos!.

Coop24N: (ve con tristeza como todos se están retirando y se percata de algo) ¿Dónde está el de la otra dimensión?

Dennis24N: No lo sé.

Coop24N: (suspira) Cúbreme.

Dennis24: Está bien.

Dennis24N se asoma y empieza a disparar mientras Coop24N sale corriendo con una pistola láser, disparándole a los gatos que se le cruzan y tratando de que los tanques no le den pero él sabe que son demasiados e inevitablemente una de los explosiones lo alcanza y lo deja aturdido...

Mientras trata de no quedar inconsciente ve que hay un arma cerca suyo, adelante tiene una montaña donde tiene ángulo para dispararle al Agente 27B que se está yendo... Pero antes de empezar a correr ve a Coop, están a punto de llevárselo unos gatos, piensa en dejarlo y acabar de una vez con el Agente 27B y empezar a salvar su mundo pero recuerda que hay todo un mundo esperando a Coop, un mundo en el que puede evitar que todo esto pase.

Coop24N: (golpea el piso y grita) ¡Maldición!

Coop24N va corriendo hacia Coop y taclea a uno de los gatos, le saca su arma y le dispara a los otros.

Coop: Gracia-

Coop24N se va corriendo antes de que Coop termine de hablar, agarra el arma, sube hasta la montaña, ve que el Agente 27B está más lejos y empieza a disparar, los láser alcanzan a varios de los gatos pero no al que Coop24N quería liquidar, este es protegido por los felinos que ponen escudos alrededor de él.

Agente 27B: (se dice a sí mismo con los gatos cubriéndolo) Nada mal Coop... Nada mal...

Coop24N sigue disparando, se le acaba la energía al arma y sigue disparando con la pistola

Coop: (llega a la montaña agitado) Ey... Te fuiste... ¿Qué pas-

Coop24N: ¡Ahhhh!

Coop24N arroja el arma, se arrodilla y golpea el suelo...

Dennis24N: (llega también agitado y le pregunta a Coop) Fiu, ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Sí, gracias a él...

Dennis24N: (mira a Coop24N y se percata de lo que pasó) Coop... lo lamento...

Coop24N: (se levanta, se limpia y empieza a caminar) Vámonos Dennis.

 _ **En la base...**_

Es de noche, Coop está caminando con Dennis24N y Coop24N, este último se nota muy molesto y está caminando más rápido que ellos.

Coop: (se apresura para alcanzarlo) Ey, no te preocupes, sé que tendrás otra oportunidad

Coop le apoya la mano en el hombro al de la otra dimensión pero este le saca la mano de encima, lo agarra de la remera y lo estrella contra la pared, lo levanta y lo sostiene

Coop24N: ¡Lo único que te pedí es que no fueras una maldita carga! ¡Lo único! ¡Y me juzgas! ¡¿Qué sabes de mí?! ¡Solo has estado un día aquí, no tienes idea de nada!

Dennis24N: Coop, detente.

Coop24N: ¡Sabes que esto podría pasar en tu dimensión también! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Perder todo lo que amas y lo que te importa y convertirte en mí!

Dennis24: (le agarra el brazo a Coop24N) Coop, ¡Es suficiente!

Coop24N: (Suelta a Coop) Tienes razón ¡Esta noche se acaba! Si no acabo con él, él acaba conmigo, ya no me importa (empieza a caminar hacia afuera de la base)

Dennis24N: ¿A dónde vas?

Coop24N: A su cuartel...

Dennis24N: ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es suicidio!

Coop24N sigue caminando sin decir nada

Dennis24N: (ayuda a Coop a levantarse) ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Sí, sí

Burtonberger intenta levantarse solo pero se cae de vuelta por lo que Dennis24N lo ayuda a levantarse de nuevo

Dennis24N: Lamento que haya pasado eso

Coop: Está bien pero... ¿Qué va a ser de él?

Dennis24N: (ve a Coop24N cerca de la salida a lo lejos) No lo sé...


	5. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v5

_**En el cuartel de los gatos...**_

Dos están sentados juntos viendo videos en una tablet, riéndose, otro apoyado en la pared con un arma en la mano y otro tomando una bebida. Desde la ventana muy a lo lejos (en una montaña) está Coop24N vestido con un chaleco y hombreras negras con unos binoculares viendo todo, decide que por esa ventana va a entrar, saca un collar de adentro de su traje que tiene una foto de Fiona, la mira detenidamente por un momento, la aprieta, se la apoya en el pecho y lo guarda. Saca un arma, apunta hacia la ventana y dispara, algo rompe la ventana, los dos gatos se levantan de la silla, el de la pared se mueve y el que tenía la bebida la suelta, todo en 1 un segundo, y lo que disparó Coop24N explota acabando con los felinos y rompiendo por completo la ventana, suena la alarma, Coop24N clava un palo en la tierra y saca otro arma que dispara una soga con una punta filosa hacia la habitación, ata la parte normal de la soga al palo y baja en rapel, los gatos que escucharon la alarma entran justo cuando él está terminando el recorrido, saca su pistola láser y les dispara a medida que entran, se saca el rapel al llegar al final, justo un gato se le acerca y Coop24N le da una patada en la cara, lo golpea en el estómago y lo sostiene mientras le dispara a los otros para después rematar al primero, ya toda la base está alerta de que él está ahí...

Entra a un pasillo, la puerta de adelante explota y empiezan a salir disparos, Coop24N se cubre pero le lanzan un explosivo, saca su fusil láser, esquiva el explosivo haciendo un giro en el piso y empieza a dispararles, saca el arma de explosivos que usó antes y dispara acabando con todos los gatos de la puerta. Sigue caminando pero uno de los gatos heridos le dispara rompiéndole la hombrera izquierda y quemándolo un poco, nomás recibir el disparo él acaba con el felino. Sigue caminando y salen gatos por los costados queriendo cortarlo, el primero le trata de arañar la cara pero Coop24N se agacha y lo golpea en el estómago, lo agarra del brazo y lo tira para atrás y le dispara a otro que viene de frente, al siguiente le dispara en la pierna para que se agache y le da un rodillazo en la nariz, va a dispararle a otro que viene pero el que golpeó primero le araña la espalda y el hombro izquierdo y le quita el arma, Coop24N le pega una patada al que le viene de frente, agarra de los brazos al de atrás, lo pasa hacia adelante tirándolo al suelo, le pisa la cara y ve que el anterior gato se para así que agarra al que pisó, lo levanta y lo golpea en la cara empujándolo contra el que se levantó, este cae con el peso del gato inconsciente encima y antes de quitárselo Coop24N pisa el cuerpo para que el de abajo no se pueda mover, agarra el arma y lo remata.

Coop24N va hacia un ascensor, apenas se abren las puertas le dispara rápidamente al gato que estaba adentro esperándolo y se mete, mientras está esperando llegar arriba se abre una trampilla arriba del ascensor y sale un gato a atacarlo, este le araña el lado izquierdo de la cara a Coop24N quien lo golpea mientras ve que hay otro gato arriba que le va a disparar, se cubre con el primer gato y le dispara al de arriba. Llega y se esconde en la parte de arriba del ascensor antes de que se abran las puertas, apenas estas se abren entran muchísimos disparos, cuando los disparos se detienen algunos gatos entran al ascensor y lo ven arriba, le empiezan a disparar, varios láser le dan y lo rozan quemándolo bastante, Coop24N se sostiene y le dispara a los cables del ascensor haciendo que este caiga con los gatos adentro, por el pasillo se asoman 3 gatos, Coop24N le dispara a 2, se balancea en el cable, salta y entra al pasillo dándole una patada al tercer gato para rematarlo con el arma.

Sigue corriendo pero se detiene, hay dos gatos distintos a los que está acostumbrado, son de una contextura delgada por lo cual son más ágiles, tienen garras más filosas por lo que hacen cortes profundos, Coop24N trata de apuntarles con el arma pero se mueven muy rápido, le sacan el arma y lo empujan.

Coop24N se levanta y ve que no le queda otra opción, se pone en una posición de artes marciales y las cosas quedan en silencio durante unos segundos, los dos gatos lo atacan, uno lo intenta arañar con un manotazo a la cara, Coop24N se cubre con el codo y le pega con la palma en el pecho, el otro le apunta directo al estómago pero Coop24N le engancha el brazo y le paga un gancho en el mentón, rápidamente va a golpear de nuevo al primero, el gato se agacha y le intenta arañar el abdomen, Coop24N lo esquiva tirándose para atrás, el felino intenta arañarle la cara de abajo hacia arriba pero también lo esquiva, salta tratando de cortarlo con las garras de los pies pero Coop24N lo esquiva girando en el piso, ahí mismo el segundo intenta arañarlo, Coop24N tira la pierna izquierda para atrás para que siga de largo y le pega en la espalda con la derecha, el primero lo intenta atacar pero Coop24N le agarra el brazo, lo intenta atacar con el otro y se lo agarra también, se los cruza y empieza a empujarlo hacia adelante hasta el gato clava las patas en el piso y hace que sus patas delanteras se claven en las manos de Coop24N, este se tira para atrás por el dolor y enojado se le enfrenta de nuevo, le detiene el brazo, le pega con el codo en el pecho, le da un golpe en la cara, hace que se caiga y trata de clavarle la cara con su propia garra pero el segundo gato le araña el talón, Coop24N levanta al primer gato y lo estrella contra el anterior.

Uno de los gatos salta con una patada pero Coop24N le agarra la pata, hace que el gato se quede en el piso y le pega una patada en la cara, el siguiente le intenta arañar pero Coop24N le agarra el brazo y la pierna y hace que caiga sobre el primero, rápidamente se les pone encima y los golpea varias veces para aturdirlos, va por el arma, la agarra, se da vuelta y aniquila a uno de los gatos, al otro le dispara en la pierna para luego rematarlo.

Coop24N se detiene a respirar pero no mucho ya que sabe que tiene que seguir, toma las escaleras y al llegar al final se encuentra con 3 gatos, estos son más grandes de la cintura para arriba y no tienen garras filosas, se le acercan a Coop24N y él mata a uno con su pistola láser pero se queda sin energía.

Coop24N: (jala el gatillo varias veces después de quedarse sin energía y suspira) Que conveniente...

El de la otra dimensión pone su arma para golpear con la empuñadura y salta hacia uno de los gatos...

 ** _En otra habitación..._**

Los gatos se están preparando para enfrentar a Coop24N, unos se están cambiando, los otros están cargando sus armas y su líder está cruzado de brazos con la espalda mirando hacia la ventana esperando a que terminen, pero de pronto Coop24N atraviesa la ventana cayendo encima del comandante, los gatos sorprendidos quedan en silencio hasta que Coop24N rápidamente se levanta, agarra el arma que se le cayó al comandante y acaba con 4 de ellos, se cubre con el cuerpo sobre el que cayó y acaba con los últimos 3, los dos gatos grandes que tiraron a Coop24N entran por la ventana, Coop24N acaba con uno disparándole varias veces pero antes de empezar a dispararle al segundo este lo empuja y lo tira, se levanta pero lo lanza contra una pared, esta vez al levantarse el gato le sostiene la mano en la que tiene el arma, Coop24N le pisa el pie, le pega con el arma en la cara y lo remata con varios disparos. Sale de la habitación y ve que está cerca del final, más allá del punto de no retornó en el que se sumergió, la oportunidad de acabar con todo, el Agente 27B, pero justo se prende una pantalla y este empieza a hablar.

Agente 27B: ¿Qué estás haciendo Coop? ¿No crees que es momento de descansar? ¿No te pide tu cuerpo ni tu mente que pares? No te sientes... ¿Exhausto? ¿Realmente vale la pen-

Coop24N le dispara a la pantalla y sigue caminando hasta el último pasillo pero se prenden todos las pantallas y el Agente 27B sigue hablando.

Agente 27B: A pelear por lo poco que queda? (Coop24N empieza a correr) Te sientes vacío, no estás pensando claramente...

Coop24N sigue corriendo y se le meten unos gatos en el camino, a uno le dispara, mientras este cae le salta por encima para pegarle una patada al de adelante, lo agarra del piso y le golpea la cabeza contra la pared, al siguiente le rompe el brazo y también le choca la cabeza contra la pared, al siguiente que le sale del costado le da un puñetazo en el mentón, le dispara a uno en la pierna para darle un rodillazo en la cara y a otro se le tira encima y le pega con el arma en la cabeza...

El de la otra dimensión está enfrente de la puerta de metal, lo único que tiene en medio es a un gato asustado que está tratando de abrirla para escaparse.

Agente 27B: (viendo al gato con cara de decepción) Patético...

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucha el ruido de un fuerte golpe contra la puerta de metal, esta se abolla y después de tanto se abre, Coop24N entra caminando (está todo lastimado por las peleas, solo le queda una hombrera derecha rota, su chaleco está destrozado y su ropa bastante quemada) arrastrando el cuerpo de un gato, lo tira y se queda mirando al Agente 27B que está detrás de un vidrio en lo alto, con una capa de realeza y un bastón con un diamante, Coop24N ejecuta al gato sin mirarlo y le dispara al Agente 27B, es en vano, el vidrio es a prueba de láser.

Coop24N: ¿Tanta charla basura para estar detrás de un vidrio? ¡Voy a luchar contigo!

Agente 27B: No, no lo harás

El felino chasquea los dedos y salen gatos armados alrededor en lo alto, todos apuntándole a Coop24N

Coop24N: ¿Qué es esto?

Agente 27B: El fin, la resistencia se acabó.

Coop24N: ¿Entonces me vas a matar como a una rata?

Agente 27B: Pfft no, sería como matar a un hámster mejor dicho, quiero que veas y sufras por tus errores... ¡Captúrenlo con vida!

Varias puertas se abren y entran gatos normales, delgados y ágiles, y grandes, Coop24N le dispara a los grandes pero los ágiles lo arañan y le quitan el arma, Coop24N le agarra el brazo a un ágil, le pone un explosivo, lo hace girar y se lo tira a unos grandes, del humo salen gatos normales que lo golpean pero Coop24N les sigue el juego y les da una paliza, pero empiezan a entrar más. Un gato grande taclea a Coop24N y lo lanza, uno de los ágiles lo agarra en el aire y lo tira contra el piso, Coop24N se levanta para ser pateado en la cara por un gato normal, varios lo golpean en el piso pero Coop24N le agarra la pata a uno y lo tira contra los demás, se levanta, ataca a un gato ágil, le pega una patada a uno normal pero uno grande lo golpea y lo empuja lejos, se pone de pie pero los grandes lo siguen golpeando de lado a lado, Coop24N le cubre el golpe a uno y le pega en la garganta, antes de atacar a otro uno le da un golpe de lleno en la cara y lo manda lejos, Coop24N no se levanta esta vez, está muy cansado...

Un gato grande lo agarra de la remera y lo levanta mirándolo de frente, Coop24N apoya su mano sobre su brazo, dejándole un explosivo, se ríe un poco antes de la explosión la cual lo manda lejos, se levanta pero ya no tiene fuerzas, un gato lo va a agarrar despacio pero Coop24N le rompe la pata y otro grande le da un gancho, lo sostienen.

Coop24N: (agitado, cansado y enojado) Déjenme... Voy a acabar... Con todos... Ustedes...

Agente 27B: (baja y camina hasta llegar al frente de Coop24N) ¿Y tú crees eso? Acéptalo, has fracasado.

El Agente 27B golpea a Coop24N con el bastón y lo deja inconsciente...


	6. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v6

_**En el cuartel de la resistencia...**_

Coop: ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedo ir?

Dennis24N: No, no me refiero a que si puedes ir o no, no vas a ir, no te estoy dando la opción.

Coop: ¡Pero es tu mejor amigo!

Dennis24N: Va a hacer que lo maten...

Coop: ¡Por eso debemos ayudarlo!

Dennis24N: No hay nada que podamos hacer... ¡No puedo arriesgar a mi gente! ¡No puedo arriesgar a que te maten a ti! ¡O que nunca puedas volver a tu dimensión y...

Coop: ¿Y qué?

Dennis24N: ...

Coop: Dennis, ¡¿Y qué?!

Dennis24N: Y que termines como él, si hay algo sobre lo que tenías razón al decirle insensible es que quizás no se arrepiente...

Coop: ¿Q-Qué?

Dennis24N: A veces creo que lo necesita... ¡Seamos sinceros Coop! ¿Crees que las cosas van a cambiar para él si logra matar al Agente 27B? El daño ya está hecho, no sé si el cumplir su objetivo lo haría peor...

Coop: (se queda unos segundos mirando al suelo pensando y levanta la cabeza con una mirada enojada) Sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, y deberías tener una idea de quién soy, después de todo me conoces desde que tengo 4 años (se va hacia la salida para buscar a Coop24N)

Dennis24N: (se queda pensando, se decide y va a hablar con Coop) Coop, espera.

Coop: (se da vuelta) ¿Qué pasa?

Dennis24N: (suspira) Sé que no puedo intervenir con tu decisión pero no te voy a dejar salir sin nada (le da una radio con una etiqueta con la ubicación del cuartel de los gatos), si logras salvarlo llámame y mandaré ayuda. También ten esto... (le extiende una pistola láser) se lo que piensas de esto pero no sabes lo que puede pasar ahí dentro.

Coop: No puedo aceptarla Dennis.

Dennis24N: Por favor, necesitas algo para defenderte.

Coop: (suspira) Está bien (agarra el arma y se la guarda en el bolsillo trasero) Adiós Dennis... (se va a la salida sin mirar atrás)

Dennis24N queda parado solo con una lágrima en el ojo, se seca y vuelve hacia adentro.

Coop pasó 3 horas caminando hacia el lugar, preocupado por Coop24N pero lo distrajo el seguir viendo lo devastado que estaba Bootsville y los caminos al exterior, era deprimente...

Después de las 3 horas llega finalmente, rodea el lugar y encuentra una ventana rota con una soga atravesada, se asoma y entra rápidamente para encontrarse con el caos que Coop24N dejó, los cuerpos de los gatos, el olor a quemado y las paredes negras... Sigue por el pasillo pero escucha a los gatos movilizándose, Coop agarra un fusil láser del piso y se esconde, ve que los gatos vienen en su dirección pero lo que también ve es una rejilla para la ventilación, usa el arma para romperla, se mete y pone el cuerpo de uno de los felinos para tapar el agujero, sigue escuchando los pasos de los gatos pero cada vez más bajos hasta que deja de oírlos, entonces decide seguir por los tubos, como única luz usa los agujeros en las rejillas y la luz de su arma.

Coop sigue por los tubos hasta que se encuentra con dos caminos separados, se decide a ir a la izquierda, continua y mientras va mirando hacia abajo se percata de que está encima de un laboratorio, los gatos están creando armas, armaduras específicamente, pero a Coop le son familiares.

Coop: (pensando) ¿Podrán ser? No, no, no, la suerte es un mito... Pero a Señor Gato le funcionó [Se da cuenta de que son los mismos modelos de la armadura potenciada por el trébol de 12 hojas de su padre (la que aparece en "amuleto de mala suerte")] Maldición, Señor Gato les dijo a todos como se hacen pero eso significa que... Aquello también pasó en esta dimensión... No pienses mucho en eso Coop, solo... Sigue adelante.

Coop sigue por los tubos y escucha murmullos, no de gatos, murmullos humanos, se asoma por la rejilla y ve a supervivientes enjaulados, algunos son incluso recientes del anterior combate, a uno se lo están llevando los gatos y no le llega a reconocer la cara. Al ver que ningún gato entra Coop decide bajar, los supervivientes lo miran asustados y Coop les hace señas de que no digan nada, busca alguna forma de abrir las jaulas pero no hay caso, de repente escucha ruidos detrás de la puerta, gatos están por entrar, Coop entra en pánico y se mete adentro de un tacho de basura, dos gatos entran y dejan en una jaula al superviviente que se habían llevado hace un rato.

Cuando los dos gatos están por irse uno ve que hay algunas cosas fuera del tacho de basura y empieza a ir hacia allí, Coop se pone nervioso e incluso considera tener el arma a mano, por suerte al gato lo llaman y se va de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Coop sale del tacho, se limpia un poco y mira al superviviente que los gatos dejaron, no se lo puede creer, es Harley de esa dimensión...

Coop: ¿Harley?

Harley24N: (está adolorido pero cuando ve que Coop está afuera se levanta rápido) ¡Coop! No sé cómo entraste pero tienes que sacarnos de aquí.

Coop: ¿Cómo?

Harley24N: No lo sé, ¡Solo usa tu arma!

Coop: Eso activaría la alarma, creo que no puedo hacer nada.

Harley24N: ¡Vamos, no nos puedes dejar aquí!

Coop: ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?

Harley24N: No te hagas el tonto, sabes que hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo, por favor, ¡Tenemos que ayudar a detener a esos malditos felin-

Coop: ¿Y dónde está Lorne?

Harley24N: (mira hacia abajo y luego sube la cabeza enojado) ¡Lo mataron! Es por eso que tengo que salir ¡Tengo que acabar con ellos!

Coop: Pero...

Harley24N: ¡Es mi hermano maldita sea! ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así!

Coop: (suspira) Lo siento... Pero tengo que hacer algo primero y no puedo tomar este riesgo, si lo logro volveré enseguida (triste, le da la espalda y empieza a caminar)

Harley24N: (queda con una mirada de shock pero luego empieza a golpear la jaula) ¡Maldito! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Tienes todas las chances pero las desaprovechas por tu vendetta personal contra ese gato! (ve que Coop no se da vuelta) ¡Nos dejaste para que nos pudriéramos aquí y nunca volviste! ¡Han pasado años!

La gente que está en las otras jaulas le empiezan a gritar a Coop también y este se mete a los tubos de ventilación de nuevo... Enojado golpea la pared de los tubos, ya no sabe que pensar sobre Coop24N o sobre sí mismo, pero tiene que seguir, sacar a Coop24N es la prioridad, no puede solo... Vuelve al principio pero esta vez decide ir por el camino derecho, a medida que se mueve ve por los agujeros el caos que Coop24N dejó, incluso los mismos tubos tienen agujeros por lo que tiene que ser más cauteloso, pero al ir más despacio escucha sonidos más al fondo, se guía por esos ruidos de golpes hasta llegar al final de un ducto, mira a través de la rejilla y por fin lo encontró... Ve a Coop24N en una sala con un proyector, está atado a una silla y 2 gatos lo están golpeando, Coop está por dispararle a la silla para liberarle la mano derecha a Coop24N y que se defienda pero la puerta se abre y entra el Agente 27B (Sr. Gato de esa dimensión), apenas los gatos que están golpeando a Coop24N lo ven se detienen y saludan a su jefe.

Agente 27B: (entra caminando, se saca su capa de realeza, la cuelga y ve a Coop24N) Vaya, pensé que no ibas a despertar, parece que no duermes bastante.

Coop24N: Solo cuando me dejan inconsciente.

Agente 27B: Lo que no sucede mucho me imagino.

Coop24N: Te voy a matar.

Agente 27B: Pfft, ahí vamos con eso de nuevo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por el planeta? ¿Por tus amigos? ¿Por tu padre?... (sonríe y levanta la ceja) ¿Por la chica?

Coop24N: Por todos y para que todo acabe.

Agente 27B: También con eso (se ríe un poco) ¿De verdad crees que todo va cambiar si me matas? ¿Crees que todo el odio que tienes en tu interior desaparecerá mágicamente? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Coop24N: Cállate

Agente 27B: ¿No ves que esto es lo que eres ahora y que nada lo cambiará?

Coop se queda pensando en eso último, quizás es verdad, después de todo... El daño ya está hecho.

Coop24N: ¿Qué quieres?

Agente 27B: Que lo realices, que te des cuenta de qué tan acabado estás, pongámoslo así, el chico pelirrojo... Te conoce...

Coop24N: ¿Quién?

Agente 27B: Ay vamos ¿Cómo era? Hary, Larey ¿Harley?

Coop24N: Eres un maldito desgraciado de-

Agente 27B: Él no piensa eso de mí, sino de ti, lo dejaste abandonado hace años para que se pudriera, perdiste cada oportunidad de sacarlo con tal de llegar a mí, mataron a su hermano... Lo siento, no pude hacer nada (Se ríe). El punto es que él no está encerrado solo, hay muchos junto con él y estoy seguro de que comparten su ideología

Coop24N: ¿Tu punto es...?

Agente 27B: No eres ningún héroe

Coop24N: (se ríe y se queda mirando al piso) Hehehe ¿Realmente crees que busco ser un héroe? ¿Crees que busco la aprobación de alguien? Realmente eres un infeliz... (levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos seriamente) Solo vine aquí a matarte, el día que destruiste las cosas que amaba fue el día que hice una promesa, y créeme, no estaré acabado hasta cumplir esa promesa.

Agente 27B: Wow, entonces es personal y ya está... No te importa lo demás, ni siquiera tus aliados...

Coop24N: (Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y queda como si tuviera un vacío en el estómago) No... Eso no es cierto... Yo... Sí me importan, hago esto por ellos también y... He cometido errores pero-

Agente 27B: Parece que tienes tus ideas mezcladas, deberíamos resolver eso, quizás deberías darnos un recordatorio de esa promesa (le hace una seña a los dos gatos y estos le empiezan a poner un casco a Coop24N) Supongo que te preguntabas para qué el proyector, bueno...

Coop24N: Más te vale que no sea para lo creo que es.

El Agente 27B sonríe y el proyector empieza a mostrar recuerdos de Coop24N

Coop abre los ojos en grande al ver los recuerdos. Todas son imágenes en primera persona, empieza por una imagen de Coop24N de bebé siendo sostenido por una figura femenina que se ve oscura, ninguno de los dos Coop parece estar interesado en esta, en la siguiente se ve cuando conoce a Dennis, este recuerdo es el mismo, en el arenero a los 4 años, la que viene es el día que encontró al gato, ese partido de beisbol... Lo que sigue son varias aventuras que tuvo a lo largo de su vida luchando contra el gato, cuando le contó a Dennis, Tutangatón, lo sucedido en la playa, cuando conoció a Fiona... Todos recuerdos bastante parecidos a lo sucedido en la vida del Coop que conocemos, pero las cosas se ponen retorcidas en este punto, siguiente imagen, el Agente 27B está en la casa del árbol haciendo un dispositivo de comunicaciones, en la que sigue se ve a Coop24N y al Agente 27B peleando de una manera bastante feroz y fuera de lo normal, como si algo estuviese en riesgo, en la que sigue se ve a Coop24N caer del árbol, en otra se lo ve corriendo, está cayendo algo del cielo y antes de llegar eso que estaba en picada aterriza en la tierra, gatos armados salen y empiezan a atacar a la gente...

Pasan algunas imágenes horrorosas y llegan a una donde están Coop24N, Dennis y Fiona reunidos en la casa con el Señor Burtonberger pero las siguientes imágenes muestran lo peor, un gato armado tira la puerta, le dispara al Señor Burtonberger y en la última imagen se ve al gato apuntándole a Fiona y solo se escucha el ruido del láser...

Coop está aterrado y Coop24N está llorando al revivir ese fatídico día pero las imágenes aún no acaban, se ve a Coop24N agarrando el arma del gato que acaba de terminar con los seres que quería y lo ejecuta, la siguiente imagen es de Coop24N y Dennis24N corriendo, más imágenes horrorosas y por fin están en el refugio, la resistencia es fundada, las fotos que siguen muestran el deterioro de Coop24N al verse en el espejo cada día, meses y años después de eso lo que era una cara de miedo y tristeza se transformó en odio y rabia, la clásica remera roja y naranja se quemó y se transformó en un traje táctico negro, la cara y el cuerpo se llenaron de cortes que pasaron a ser cicatrices... Coop24N ya no está llorando al ver estas imágenes...

Agente 27B: Qué pena, no podría importarme menos pero lo admito (se ríe)

Coop24N: ¡Te voy matar! ¡No me importa con cuantos de los tuyos tenga que acabar! ¡Voy a traer a tu rey al planeta y lo mataré a él también y ni siquiera te enterarás porque estarás regado en todas las paredes de esta maldita base! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡TE VOY A-

Agente 27B: (le corta un poco la cara) No olvides quién está atado a la silla, eres un asco y una verguenza para tu humanidad (se empieza a poner su capa de realeza), ahora si me disculpas, tengo un planeta que gobernar... (se detiene y ve a los dos gatos que están en la habitación) Si van a matarlo... Diviértanse un poco.

El Agente 27B se va de la habitación y los gatos empiezan a hacerle burlas a Coop24N haciendo gestos como si se estuvieran apuntando pistolas en la cabeza claramente referenciando a Fiona, Coop24N solo los está mirando fijo y cuando uno lo va a arañar Coop decide dispararle a la cadena derecha de la silla liberando el brazo de Coop24N, este enseguida agarra al gato del cuello ahorcándolo, lo golpea contra la silla varias veces y Coop dispara nuevamente liberándole la otra mano. Coop24N le saca la pistola láser al gato que tiene agarrado, le dispara varias veces al otro y ejecuta al primero.

Coop: (rompe la rejilla y entra en la habitación) ¿Estás bien?

Coop24N: (se dispara en los pies para liberarse de la silla) ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

Coop: No importa, toma (le da la radio)

Coop24N: Perfecto (llama a Dennis24N) Dennis, él lo logró, manda a todos, estamos adentro, esta vez no podemos fallar

Dennis24N: (se escucha como se cae por apurarse a agarrar la radio) ¡Gracias a dios que estás vivo! Vamos para allá

Coop24N: Hazlo (cuelga y ve la cara de preocupación y tristeza de Coop, sabe que él vio todo) Lo que sea que viste y escuchaste no importa, tenemos cosas más importantes. (agarra las armas de Coop, la pistola y el fusil láser) Hay que acabar con el Agente 27B, vamos (empieza a caminar hacia la puerta)

Coop: Ey, espera

Coop24N: (se da la vuelta) Si vas a reclamarme por cómo te tiré contra aquella pared, eso puede esperar

Coop: Sé dónde están los prisioneros

Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Coop: Están los que se llevaron en el anterior combate, pasando un laboratorio, y están con Harley

Coop24N: (suspira) Primero 27B y luego ellos...

Coop: ¡No!

Coop24N: ¿Qué?

Coop: ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? ¡Es tu última oportunidad de demostrar que te importan! ¡Harley dijo que han estado aquí por años! Si vas por Sr. Gat- digo el Agente 27B solo demostrarás que él tiene razón y probablemente harás que te maten. No puedes hacer esto solo.

Coop24N: Se lo que viste y escuchaste, pero entiende que-

Coop: Mataron a Lorne porque no viniste a buscarlos antes, tú también has perdido a alguien, sabes lo que se siente ¡No los dejes pasar por lo mismo!

Coop24N se sorprende por lo que Coop le acaba de decir y le empieza a temblar el puño

Coop: (Un poco asustado) Por favor...

Coop24N: (se calma) Está bien, pero te lo advierto una vez Coop, no vuelvas a mencionarla de nuevo, ¿Me escuchaste?

Coop asiente con la cabeza

Coop24N: Ahora vamos (empieza a sacarles los uniformes a los gatos) Si vamos a hacer esto vamos a tener que estar mejor protegidos, toma (le tira el uniforme de uno de los gatos y se empieza a equipar)

Coop: (se empieza a equipar y ve todas las heridas que tiene Coop24N mientras se pone el uniforme) Coop... ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado las cosas así?

Coop24N: Demasiado... Más de lo que me gustaría... Pero ya no más...


	7. Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido v7 Final

_**El Agente 27B está en su gran sala hablando con el Rey de Gatunus desde una video llamada**_

Agente 27B: La operación finalmente está lista, capturamos al fruto de todos nuestros problemas, su entrada ahora es posible.

Rey de Gatunus: (alegre) Meeeoowww (saluda a 27B e intenta cerrar la llamada)

Agente 27B: Espere

Rey de Gatunus: Meow?

Agente 27B: Podría hablar con la Dra. Kat? Por favor...

Rey de Gatunus: (sigue feliz por las noticias y asiente con la cabeza) Meow, meow (mira hacia el costado) MEOOOWWWW

Dra. Kat24N: (entra corriendo) Estuve escuchando los rumores, ¿Es cierto? ¿Finalmente atrapaste al mocoso? (se emociona) ¿Vas a volver?

Agente 27B: (sonríe) Sí, cariño, finalmente voy a poder volver, contigo

Dra. Kat24N: (llora de alegría) Oh por dios, ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo?

Agente 27B: En el mejor de los casos mañana, después de que el Rey llegue

Dra. Kat24N: (grita de la emoción) Está bien, tengo que preparar todo para tu llegada, nos vemos cariño

Agente 27B: (sonríe) Nos vemos...

El Agente 27B cierra la llamada, se queda viendo una foto de su familia durante unos segundos y también se pone a celebrar.

 _ **En otro lugar del cuartel...**_

Dos gatos están haciendo guardia en una puerta pero de repente esta explota, sale Coop24N disparándole a los felinos que se le meten en medio, Coop está detrás tratando de no salir herido cuando ve un escudo colgado en la pared y decide agarrarlo, se le pone adelante a Coop24N mientras este sigue disparándole a los gatos, cuando solo queda uno, Coop se le tira encima con el escudo y lo choca contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Coop24N: (mira por un segundo el cuerpo del gato que Coop atacó) ¿Ahora por dónde?

Coop: Por aquí (corre hacia la izquierda) vamos

Coop24N ve que el gato que Coop noqueó se mueve, lo ejecuta y continúa. Los dos van por el pasillo y se les cruzan 4 gatos, Coop24N le dispara al primero y al segundo, Coop se abalanza sobre el tercero y para llegar al cuarto Coop24N salta por encima de Coop con una patada la cual le da en el pecho al gato, apenas agacha la cabeza Coop24N lo ejecuta. Siguen y al llegar a la entrada del laboratorio se detienen.

Coop: Espera...

Coop24N: (se queda quieto pero ve que uno de los cuerpos de los gatos en el piso tiene un chaleco de bombas de humo) Tengo una idea.

Los gatos del laboratorio aún no se enteraron de nada, siguen trabajando en las armaduras pero las habitaciones se llenan de humo, a uno de los felinos le da igual y se sienta, se saca los lentes para desempañarlos pero cuando se los pone y levanta la cabeza ve a Coop24N al frente suyo, este le agarra la cabeza y se las estrella contra una de las armaduras electrocutándolo. Otro escucha el ruido de la electricidad y saca un soplete, alguien le pega en la mano sacándoselo y recibe un golpe en la cara, mira desde el piso y ve a Coop.

Coop: Quédate quieto

2 Gatos están juntos pegados a una pared con una ventana, pero esta ventana se rompe y Coop24N salta disparándoles acabando con ellos.

Coop: (va con Coop24N y le señala donde está la puerta hacia los rehenes) Por aquí, el humo no durará para siempr-

Se escucha una palanca y salen aspersores del techo los cuales hacen que el humo se disipe, los dos sorprendidos ven que el que jaló la palanca es el gato al que Coop le dijo que se quedara quieto.

Coop24N: (enseguida ejecuta al felino) No hay razón para perdonarles la vida Coop, vamos

Los gatos científicos empiezan a sacar armas experimentales por lo que Coop y Coop24N empiezan a correr hacia la puerta para sacar a los rehenes, cuando llegan Coop24N le agarra la cara al guardia, le dispara en el estómago y en el piso le patea la cara, usa su mano a para abrir la puerta que estaba codificada por huella digital, entran y cierran la puerta de golpe.

 _ **Con Dennis y Fiona...**_

Han pasado dos días de trabajo sin descanso para arreglar el portal, los chicos y el gato están exhaustos.

Fiona: (entre el cansancio y la preocupación mira hacia el cielo) ¿Qué estarás haciendo Coop?

 _ **De vuelta con Coop y Coop24N...**_

Coop24N se queda mirando la puerta respirando de manera agitada

Harley24N: Tú...

Coop24N: (se queda sorprendido, sabe lo que tiene que afrontar por lo que se da vuelta lentamente) Coop, dispárale a las celdas para poder abrirlas.

Coop: Muévanse un poco.

Coop abre las jaulas disparándoles y todos los rehenes salen, incluyendo Harley24N, este se acerca a Coop24N y se queda mirándolo fijamente

Harley24N: 5 años, 5 malditos años... ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo, uh? ¿Cortándote el pelo para hacerlo ver mal? ¡¿Cosiendo ese horrible traje oscuro?! (empuja a Coop24N)

Coop24N: (le agarra el brazo a Harley24N) Sé lo que sientes y-

Harley24N: ¡No es cierto! ¡No sabes nada!

Coop24N: Sé lo que le pasó a Lorne, sé cuánto tiempo han estado aquí-

Harley24N: ¡¿Y no tuviste la voluntad de venir a sacarnos?! ¡¿Qué clase de líder hace eso?! Te diré quién ¡Uno que se deja guiar por sus emociones! ¡Emociones como el odio y la venganza!

Coop24N: Emociones que tú también sientes en este momento, así que toma un arma y acaba con los gatos, haz lo correcto por él...

Harley24N: (toma el arma y empieza a caminar, chocando a Coop24N) Esto no cambia nada...

Coop24N: (se queda mirando a Harley24N por unos segundos, gira la cabeza y habla con Coop) Tenemos que seguir, vamos.

Los rehenes salen disparando al laboratorio y se arma un combate contra los gatos científicos, Coop y Coop24N pasan rápido por el medio y siguen de largo, tienen que llegar al Agente 27B, Harley24N se queda y empieza a luchar, agarra una pieza de metal del piso, le pega en la cara a un gato para luego rematarlo de un disparo, lo intenta arañar otro pero salta dando un giro cayendo detrás del felino, lo tira al piso y le dispara, ataca a tres gatos más pero surge un problema mayor... Uno de los científicos se pone una de las armaduras potenciadas por suerte y empieza a disparar balas láser desde los antebrazos de la misma, Harley24N y los rehenes se esconden pero por un costado sale otro gato en una armadura, empiezan a correr pero Harley24N se tropieza con una armadura con rayas azules, se queda pensando en la sudadera azul que Lorne usaba...

Harley24N: (agarra el casco de la armadura y lo mira) Esto es por ti Lorne...

 _ **Con Coop y Coop24N...**_

Los dos están corriendo por los pasillos

Coop: ¿Cuánto crees que falta para que llegue Dennis?

Coop24N: No mucho, pero no lo esperaré, hay que acabar con 27B.

Se les cruza un gato pero Coop24N le agarra la cara, Coop le patea la pierna para que se caiga y Coop24N lo estrella contra el piso. Siguen corriendo pero ven que hay varios gatos cubriendo la siguiente puerta, tras unos segundos de mirada fija estos atacan, un gato corta una cadena y la arroja pero Coop24N la agarra y tironea haciendo que algunos se caigan, le dispara a 3 que vienen de frente y pisa a uno que está en el piso, uno lo intenta arañar pero le agarra el brazo, lo golpea en el estómago y lo tira encima de otros gatos, estos se levantan y uno le salta encima pero Coop lo patea por el costado, salta pegándole una patada a otro y un puñetazo al último.

Coop24N: No estamos muy lejos (abren una puerta y un gato los intenta atacar pero antes de que se mueva Coop24N le dispara a quemarropa) Vamos.

Siguen pero hay más gatos en el camino, ambos lados gritan y se abalanzan para atacar, Coop24N empieza a disparar mientras Coop pega un salto golpeando a dos felinos y metiéndose en el medio, le agarra la mano a un gato y hace que arañe a otro, le golpea el estómago al primero y luego la cara, Coop24N se cuelga el arma en la espalda, agarra un palo del piso y empieza a ayudar a Coop golpeando a 3 gatos, al primero en la cara, al otro en la rodilla, al último le arroja el palo pegándole en la entrepierna y le patea la cara, uno de los gatos le quiere sacar el fusil láser que tiene colgado en la espalda pero Coop24N hace que la rata calva siga de largo haciendo que se caiga, le pega un culatazo en la cara y empieza a disparar de nuevo esta vez acabando con los últimos alienígenas del camino.

 _ **En el gran cuarto del Agente 27B...**_

El Agente 27B: (Escucha fuertes ruidos de golpes y disparos que provienen de afuera) ¿Qué? (empieza a ver las cámaras, la mayoría están fuera de servicio pero en una se ve a Coop y a Coop24N luchando, se asusta y empieza a escribir, tratando de contactar al rey) No, no, no, vam-

La puerta de la habitación explota y desde el humo salen Coop y Coop24N, este último está apuntándole con un arma...

Agente 27B: (levanta las manos con el ceño fruncido) No podías dejarme esto, ¿Cierto? (ve a Coop) Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas, el hecho de que hayas escapado por ejemplo, tu también vas a pagar por esto.

Coop24N no dice ni una palabra y le dispara a las maquinas en las que el Agente 27B estaba intentando contactar al Rey de Gatunus

Coop: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Coop24N: Espera afuera, recibe a Dennis y no abras esta puerta por ninguna razón.

Coop: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Coop24N: Solo haz lo que te digo (empuja a Coop afuera y rompe un panel de control en la pared, esto provoca un bloqueo de emergencia haciendo que una puerta blindada se cierre dejando solo a Coop24N y al Agente 27B adentro) Ahora tú (mira al Agente 27B)

Agente 27B: Déjame adivinar, no vas a dispararme.

Coop24N: No saldrás de aquí con vida (rompe el fusil láser en dos con la rodilla y levanta los puños)

Agente 27B: (Suelta el cetro y se quita la capa de realeza) Solo como en los viejos tiempos...

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente por 8 segundos, suena el ruido de los circuitos rotos de una máquina y empiezan a correr, saltan y colisionan, Coop24N golpea a 27B en el brazo, se lo agarra y lo tira, el Agente 27B se levanta y salta encima de Coop24N pero este lo esquiva aunque lo llega a arañar un poco, se levantan y empiezan a forcejear, 27B se tira para atrás haciendo que Coop24N siga de largo y caiga, se le tira encima y lo intenta ahorcar pero Coop24N lo golpea en la cara y se lo saca de encima, intenta golpearlo pero 27B salta, gira y da una patada.

Agente 27B: (se ríe) No deberías haber soltado el arma, eres tonto, es por eso que todos los que conoces están muerto-

Coop24N le pega un golpe en el medio de la cara, otro en el estómago y una patada en la pierna pero el Agente 27B se enoja y le agarra la mano a Coop24N antes de que llegue a golpearlo y le clava las garras, Coop24N se tira para atrás del dolor y 27B aprovecha golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara, este termina empujándolo de una patada al pecho.

Agente 27B: Y es por eso que tú también vas a morir...

Coop24N: (se levanta molesto) Solo cállate de una vez, no me importa lo que vaya a pasar, voy a acabar contigo.

Los dos vuelven a correr, chocan y empiezan a intercambiar golpes

 ** _En otro lado del cuartel..._**

Varios gatos están preparándose cuando de repente suena el timbre de la puerta principal, se quedan mirándose por unos segundos cuando uno decide ir a abrir la puerta pero apenas se acerca al picaporte la entrada explota y disparos empiezan a entrar, son Dennis24N y la resistencia finalmente, Dennis24N está equipado con una pistola láser, una especie de monóculo en el ojo que le ayuda a apuntar y un pequeño dron a su lado, este empieza a chocar gatos, a 3 los hace caer, a uno le da de lleno en la cara, uno de los felinos lo llega a agarrar pero explota, Dennis24N empieza a atacar de frente, al primer gato le dispara en la cara, a uno lo golpea en la pierna y le dispara en el hombro, al otro le tuerce la muñeca y le dispara en el estómago atravesándolo haciendo que los disparos lleguen a otro gato que está detrás. Dennis24N Sigue peleando pero de repente un láser le da en la cara, por suerte solo le rompe el monóculo, pero tiene varios gatos armados en frente, no sabe qué hacer cuando de la nada algo atraviesa la pared aplastando a los gatos, es Harley24N en una armadura potenciada por suerte, este termina con uno de los gatos científicos que tenía una armadura, ve a Dennis24N y se saca el casco.

Dennis24N: (se sorprende) ¿Harley? ¿Cómo?

Harley24N: No es el momento, ni el lugar Dennis, además, tú y tu amigo sabían desde hace tiempo que seguía con vida, (se queda mirando las líneas azules del casco) desearía que Lorne hubiese tenido la misma suerte (ve que un gato sale del hueco que dejó por lo que decide ponerse el casco de vuelta e ir a atacarlo)

Dennis24N se queda mirando a Harley24N cuando de repente Coop llega corriendo

Dennis24N: ¡Coop!

Coop: ¡Dennis!

Dennis24N: (abraza a Coop) Me alegro de que estés bien, no podría haber lidiado con la culpa si algo te hubiese pasado (se preocupa por Coop24N) ¿Dónde está?

Coop: Uhh...

 _ **Con Coop24N y el Agente 27B...**_

Coop24N cae apoyándose sobre una mesa, se saca la sangre de la nariz y la limpia en el mueble, el Agente 27B, algo lastimado pero aun sonriendo, está detrás de él, Coop24N golpea la mesa, se levanta y va a atacarlo con un puñetazo, 27B lo esquiva pero recibe un codazo, una patada pero esquiva el siguiente golpe, golpea a Coop24N en el estómago e intenta arañarlo repetidas veces, Coop24N esquiva todos los cortes y le patea la pierna al Agente 27B pero este lo agarra, ambos se ponen a pelear en el piso, 27B patea a Coop24N en la cara, lo agarra del cuello y antes de clavarle las garras en la cara Coop24N ve el cetro tirado en el piso, lo agarra y golpea al Agente 27B quitándoselo de encima. Coop24N se levanta y lo golpea de vuelta.

Agente 27B: (escupe sangre hacia un costado) Tramposo

Coop24N: (tira el cetro) Solo una herramienta

Agente27B: (mira el piso y sonríe) Sí...

El Agente 27B corta el piso, saca un caño de gas y le tira todo el gas en la cara a Coop24N dejándolo sin poder ver nada, 27B no pierde la oportunidad y empieza a atacar a Coop24N con todo lo que tiene, le araña los brazos, lo golpea en la cara, lo tira al piso y lo patea hasta llevarlo contra una pared, lo levanta y le sigue dando puñetazos...

 _ **En otro lado del cuartel...**_

Dennis24N, Harley24N y la resistencia están arrasando con el cuartel, Coop está escondido y solo ataca para defenderse de cualquier gato que se le cruce, Dennis24N lucha contra 3 gatos, los aniquila y ve sorprendido como Harley24N, mientras la resistencia dispara, se hace camino entre los gatos y los golpea, claramente sacándole provecho a la armadura

Dennis24N: (le dispara a un gato) ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado estas armaduras en desarrollo?

Harley24N: Un año (hace una carga volando y se estrella contra varios gatos), estaban haciéndolas para darles el tiro de gracia, estaban listos para acabar con ustedes.

Dennis24N: Te refieres a nosotros... (es golpeado por un gato) ¡Ugh!

Harley24N: (Acaba con el gato y ayuda a Dennis24N a levantarse) Debieron haberlo sabido Dennis... Debieron haberlo sabido...

Dennis24N: Harley, lo siento, sé a lo que te refieres

Harley24N: (Se saca el casco) Por supuesto que lo sabes, si hubieran venido antes no solo Lorne estaría vivo, tampoco tendríamos que preocuparnos por estas armaduras (es golpeado por un gato, se enoja, se vuelve a poner el casco y se abalanza volando sobre el felino)

Coop: (se acerca a Dennis24N) No hay mucho que podamos hacer, ¿Verdad?

Dennis24N: Los errores tienen consecuencias, dejarlo tirado fue un error, lo merezco...

 _ **Con Coop24N y el Agente 27B...**_

Coop24N está en el piso siendo pateado por el Agente 27B, este lo levanta de la pierna y lo vuelve a estrellar en el suelo, solo para pararse encima de él y clavarle las garras del pie en la costilla, Coop24N grita del dolor

Agente 27B: (disfrutándolo) Jajaja, Sí... Un error cambia todo por completo... (agarra a Coop24N y lo empieza a arrastrar hacia una parte de la habitación, corta una pared y donde cae agua) Ahora... Voy a hacerte un último favor, antes de matarte... ¡Te voy a dejar ver!

El Agente 27B sumerge la cabeza de Coop24N en el agua, en ese momento Coop24N siente algo extraño dentro de sí mismo...

Fiona24N: Coop, no te dejes vencer, has llegado muy lejos con la esperanza que representas para todos...

Burt24N: Vamos hijo, sé que puedes, siempre has demostrado estar por encima de lo estándar, esta maldad no es rival para ti

Fiona24N: Confío en ti...

Coop24N abre los ojos y empieza a gritar debajo del agua, sale y golpea al Agente 27B repetidas veces, este le intenta poner la traba, pero Coop24N le pisa el pie y le da un cabezazo en la cara, varios golpes en el estómago, salta y le patea la cabeza, lo empuja hacia una mesa de donde 27B agarra algo de metal y se lo tira pero Coop24N lo atrapa y se lo devuelve dándole en la cara haciéndolo sangrar.

Agente 27B: (gruñe) Grrr, maldito

Coop24N grita y le da un puñetazo en la cara de arriba hacia abajo para darle un rodillazo en la nariz, lo agarra del cuello y lo estrangula pero termina arrojándolo hacia un panel de control, ahí le agarra la cabeza y se la golpea contra toda la maquinaria, rompiéndola, en ese momento el Agente 27B agarra un cable expuesto y electrocuta a Coop24N, pero este hace le hace lo mismo, cada uno sale disparado hacia un lado por el choque eléctrico. Se levantan del piso, empiezan a correr y saltan colisionando nuevamente...

 _ **En otro lado del cuartel...**_

Dennis24N y Coop están corriendo, Harley24N está volando arriba de ellos un poco adelantado, disparándole a los gatos con torretas armadas, destruyéndolas y usándolas contra ellos.

Dennis24N: ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos Coop?

Coop: Todavía falta

Harley24N: (hackea una torreta) Vamos Dennis, solo sigue avanzando...(arranca la torreta y la porta como un arma normal)

Dennis24N lanza unas granadas teledirigidas acabando con varios gatos...

 _ **Con Coop24N y el Agente 27B...**_

El Agente 27B sigue siendo golpeado por Coop24N, trata de tirar arañazos pero solo recibe más puñetazos en la cara, se frustra cuando de repente ve algo brillando en el traje de Coop24N, recibe otro golpe pero contraataca empujando a Coop24N y sacándole lo que tenía escondido, es una pistola láser.

Agente 27B: Ahora, ¿Qué es esto? (ve que Coop24N no dice nada) Espera, sé lo que es, modelo Gk-327, que extraño, dejamos de manufacturarlas... Cuando invadimos (huele el arma y sonríe) uuujujuju, esto tiene sangre seca, ahora entiendo, esta es el arma que usó uno de mis soldados, el que irrumpió en tu casa, por lo tanto, este es el arma que acabó con la vida de tu padre... Y la de Fiona...

Coop24N grita e intenta atacarlo pero 27B le dispara en la pierna haciendo que se caiga

Agente27B: Jajajaja, uf, no sé por qué nos deshicimos de estas cosas, son tan cómodas... Y tu ¿Qu-Qué estabas pensando? Quitarme la vida con el objeto que te quitó todo... ¡Es el simbolismo más ridículo que he visto! (suspira) ¡Justo como en los viejos tiempos, el tonto vuelve a fallar! (se acerca a Coop24N y le habla en voz baja) Tal como les fallaste a los demás...

El Agente 27B empieza a reírse a carcajadas, esta vez con su voz gatuna, Coop24N levanta la mirada enojado, 27B más no le presta atención... Coop24N se levanta de golpe, le saca el arma al Agente 27B y lo golpea en el estómago, luego en la cara, una patada en la rodilla y se le tira encima pegándole varias veces en la cara, 27B rueda y se levanta, no dice nada, está serio y convierte sus manos en sierras.

Agente 27B: (agitado) Cansado de ti, ¡Ya no más!

El Agente 27B ataca a Coop24N, lo intenta cortar 3 veces, Coop24N esquiva la primera agachándose, en la segunda se corre para el costado y en la tercera levanta el pie. Coop24N sigue esquivando los cortes, se acerca a una mesa, le agarra una de las manos y se la clava en el mueble, esta queda atascada pero 27B intenta cortarlo con la otra, por suerte, Coop24N la agarra y se mantienen forcejeando, Coop24N le suelta la mano haciendo que siga de largo, se la vuelve a agarrar y también se la clava en la mesa, no pierde la oportunidad y golpea al Agente 27B en la cara varias veces, se la agarra y lo golpea contra la mesa, 27B rompe la mesa y ataca a Coop24N, este se tira al piso haciendo que siga de largo y le da una patada en la espalda. El Agente 27B se da la vuelta pero solo recibe una patada en la cara aunque llega a arañarle la pierna lastimada a Coop24N, quien agarra una barra de metal y le empieza a pegar a 27B en la cara repetidas veces, de adelante y de revés, lo tira al piso pero lo levanta para seguirlo golpeando, le pega en el estómago, lo levanta, lo arroja contra la maquinaria nuevamente y arroja la barra contra la maquinaria haciendo que esta electrocute a 27B, esta explota y lo deja tirado sin más fuerzas...

Coop24N agarra la pistola láser que un día le arruinó la vida, y va caminando, cansado, hacia un agotado Agente 27B que solo puede respirar fuertemente del cansancio y el dolor, está débil pero da vuelta el cuello para ver a un Coop24N con una mirada fría, algo aterrador.

Agente 27B: Maldito egoísta, basura ¿Crees que no tengo una familia? Solo has estado concentrado en matarme porque lo único que te importa es la venganza, ¡Solo piensas en ti! ¡Todo esto es por ti!... (se ríe) La mejor parte es que aún crees que esto va a cambiar algo, solo sentirás una satisfacción temporal, durará una semana como mucho, luego volverás a sentirte vacío, así es como el cerebro humano funciona... Y la cereza sobre el pastel, Gatunus siempre tendrá un ojo sobre este planeta... Jamás tendrás paz...

Coop24N: Eso fue por mí (patea al Agente 27B en la cara y da vuelta la pistola) esto es por todos...

Coop24N empieza a golpearlo en la cara con el arma, una y otra vez... Durante varios minutos, cuando termina 27B está irreconocible, ya no puede hablar, Coop24N le apunta con la pistola, con una mirada fría y despiadada, y le dispara en la cabeza, acabando con un ciclo, vengando a todos sus seres queridos, inmediatamente se sienta en el piso a respirar... Pero ve en una pantalla rota como se está acercando una nave al planeta, es el Rey de Gatunus.

 _ **En otro lado del cuartel...**_

Coop, Dennis24N, Harley24N y toda la resistencia ya llegaron a la habitación en la cual Coop24N y el Agente 27B están peleando.

Harley24N: ¿Cómo se abre?

Dennis24N: (intenta ingresar un código) No se puede, está roto.

Coop: Quizás si-

Se escucha un disparo...

Dennis24N: (intenta ingresar el código varias veces) ¡Maldita sea!

Harley 24N: Lo tengo (se va hacia atrás y empieza a buscar varias funciones de la armadura, entre ellas hay un láser) Creo... ¡Todos atrás! (Dispara el láser desde el antebrazo, partiendo la puerta en dos, cabe decir que tuvo un gran retroceso)

Los 3 entran a la habitación solo para encontrar a Coop24N viendo una pantalla con un muerto Agente 27B

Dennis24N:(camina despacio hacia dónde está Coop24N y se queda viendo el cuerpo del Agente 27B) Así que... Supongo que la Tierra está a salvo ahora.

Coop24N: (se levanta) Todavía no, queda algo más por hacer.

 _ **Afuera, ya lejos del cuartel...**_

Una nave aterriza en una montaña, las puertas se abren y sale el Rey de Gatunus.

Rey de Gatunus: (alegre y con los ojos cerrados) Meow, meow, meow, meeeooowww (abre los ojos) ¿Meow?

El Rey de Gatunus ve a Coop24N con un arma, Coop24N no pierde un segundo y lo ejecuta, rápidamente Dennis24N y Harley24N entran en la nave para acabar con los demás gatos, Coop no puede hacer más que observar, al rato varias naves de felinos empiezan a irse, la resistencia está celebrando

Coop24N: Ahora está hecho

Dennis24N: ¿Supongo que ahora podemos llevar al otro a casa? (muestra un cristal púrpura que sacó de adentro de la nave)

Coop24N: Por supuesto

Luego de unas horas el portal está hecho, Coop está por entrar pero Coop24N le agarra el hombro.

Coop24N: Te lo agradezco, no podría haber hecho esto de no ser por ti

Coop: Gracias

Coop24N: Y lamento haberte estrellado contra aquella pared

Coop: No te preocupes...

Coop24N: (se pone serio) Cuida de ellos Coop... y más importante, cuídala a ella (le extiende el arma que usó para asesinar al Agente 27B)

Coop: No puedo aceptar eso.

Coop24N no dice nada por lo que Coop va hacia el portal.

Dennis24N: (en broma) Espero que nunca tengas que volver

Coop: Sí jeje

Coop vuelve a su dimensión, Harley24N se va lejos del lugar sin decir nada y Coop24N se queda mirando el cielo, sigue siendo de un color rojo anaranjado...

Dennis24N: (se acerca a Coop24N) Entonces... Voy a dirigir a la resistencia, ya sabes, planificar... Tú necesitas descansar

Coop24N: (ve atrás suyo a todas las personas) Hazlo

Dennis24N se va y Coop24N se queda un rato viendo el cielo, pero voltea y mira de modo pensativo la maquina en la que Coop volvió a su dimensión.

 _ **Con Dennis y Fiona, de noche...**_

Dennis: Creo que está lista

Sr. Gato asiente con la cabeza

Fiona: Espero que funcione...

Conectan los cables y jalan la palanca pero nada sucede

Dennis: ¡Ay por favor!

Fiona golpea la máquina y esta empieza a destilar luces, se abre un portal y cae Coop al piso

Dennis y Fiona: ¡Coop!

Coop: ¡Chicos!

Los 3 corren y se abrazan

Dennis: ¡Por fin volviste!

Fiona: ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!

Coop: Los extrañé tanto...

Burt: (Sale de entre los arbustos) Okay, en serio chicos, ¿Dónde está Coop? Han pasado dos día- (ve a los 3 chicos abrazados) ¡Hijo!

Coop: ¡Papá!

Padre e hijo se abrazan, Burt ve que su hijo tiene la ropa gastada y mal oliente, además está lastimado

Burt: ¿Qué te pasó? Estaba muy preocupado

Coop: Eh...

Fiona: (lo ayuda) Tuvo que ir a buscar algo en la casa de Lorne y Harley

Coop: Sí... Traté de tomar un atajo por el bosque y me perdí, traté de llamarte (busca su teléfono pero no lo encuentra) pero...

Burt: No importa, estoy feliz de que estés bien, tienes que venir a casa, obviamente estás castigado por dos semanas.

Coop: ¿Puedo tener los fines de semana libres si hago mis quehaceres?

Burt: Trato, ahora vamos.

Coop: Nos vemos chicos

Coop vuelve a su casa, su padre se va a preparar la cena, Coop está subiendo las escaleras y ve a Millie jugando en el piso.

Millie: Hola Coop, que bueno que estés de regreso, ¿Qué pasó?

Coop: Nada, solo me perdí jeje

Millie: ¿Quieres jugar al castillo de princesas?

Coop: (suspira y en un tono cansado) Quizás otro día Millie...

Millie: ¿Estás bien Coop?

Coop: Sí (voltea hacia Millie y le sonríe), solo necesito descansar

Coop ahora sí sube la escalera y su cara muestra que en realidad está muy deprimido, recorre el pasillo hacia su cuarto cuando Sr. Gato se asoma para intentar arañarlo.

Coop: (ni se inmuta) Dame un descanso, ¿Quieres?

Sr. Gato simplemente se queda viendo con una mirada extraña como Coop sigue de largo, este abre la puerta de su habitación, entra y cierra. Lentamente empieza a desarmar todas las trampas dentro del cuarto y por fin se acuesta boca arriba, mirando al techo. La única cosa que resuena en su mente es algo que Coop24N le dijo…

 _"¡Sabes que esto podría pasar en tu dimensión también! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Perder todo lo que amas y lo que te importa y convertirte en mí!... ¡Perder todo lo que amas y lo que te importa y convertirte en mí!... y convertirte en mí... convertirte en mí... convertirte en mí..."_


End file.
